landofkhaiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Daas' Background
Before meeting the party Daas was born among goblins in a pretty ordinary fashion. But, before he was at the age of fighting, the goblins raided two lone travelers. Daas-not atuned to fighting, nor old enough to truly get a grasp of it (he was only about 4 years old at the time)-hid in the shadows. These two lone travelers destroyed all of the goblins without breaking a sweat. One with dark magic, and one with a bow. When they were finished taking down the goblin raid, they looked around for valuables. By chance, they happened upon Daas. They saw him shaking with fear, and Daas held up a feeble knife as his only defense. The dark wizard smiled and said in goblin, "You have nothing to fear. I am sorry that we took away your family, but we had no choice. They attacked us." Daas gives the dark wizard a confused look. He says, "Take my hand, and join our family." Daas-with nowhere else to turn-joins the dark wizard, who he now knows as his father-biological or not. He is adopted into a family with an eledrin eldest brother Ayereth, a dragonborn sister Thava, a dwarven brother Yurthal, and Daas being the last family member. This was a very odd estate in the middle of the country-no neighbors anywhere. His father's name was Essanian-and he was human, and his mother's name was Sylvari-and she was elven. An entirely different family. Essanian was incapable of having children, so he decided to adopt along the way. They raised all of his adopted children with care, and always looked after them. They were found of adventuring, and when they did go on adventures, they would get their half orc servant Durfug-who was stern, but he was a fun guy. But one day, when Daas was around 7, his father Essanian was captured and never heard from again. After that day, Daas took a very enlightened attitude towards adventuring. He always dreamed of doing it from the stories his father told him. Ever since Essanian went missing, Daas wanted to be an adventurer. Even when his mother decided to stop her questing, Daas' dream just grew and grew...But he wasn't the the only one. His brothers and sister all wanted to sharpen their skills to become adventurers one day themselves too. All of them always looked better than him. Ayereth was an incredibly valiant knight, Yurthal was a fearless warrior, and Sylvari was an excellent magician. But Daas' best skills lied with sneaking around, and collecting treasures-which by natural instinct-he adored-a coward's fight. For this reason, although jokingly, his siblings always made fun of him. Daas' loved his siblings, but could not get passed the rivalry he shared with them. He always felt overlooked. He lived with this for years until he was 18 years old-when he could take it no longer. His siblings were starting to get names for themselves in the nearby town by doing deeds for the people-returning home, bragging, and earning all the praise. He simply couldn't take being overlooked so much for so long. Daas left home while leaving a note behind explaining why he had to leave and go far off. To prove to everyone he was worth something. He took on jobs to get gold to stay alive in the world as a goblin mercenary. He stayed in no where but goblin communities, and from sheer lack of practice, forgot all other languages. (He had never been much of a linguist) Some jobs, perhaps many, he wasn't proud of-the biggest of which was to take over a town named Winterhaven. He thought it was a perfectly innocent town, and yet, he needed the gold.His job was to take down a single party. It seemed easy with the sheer amount of people on his side. It must have been the same fatal mistake his true family made on the day they decided to attack his adoptive mother and father. The party's power was as powerful as he had ever seen, and he was in awe. Still, he had to fight for his life-but it was no use. He was beaten and dragged into the middle of all of them. Oh, what woeful irony had it that he made the same miscalculation-albeit in a different way-that his birth family had made all those years ago. What miserable shame in getting exactly what he wanted-attention-although it came in the way that bothered him the most-shame in defeat and weakness. He awaited his death it seemed. He tried to say everything he could, but he knew it would avail to nothing. They could only kill or capture someone who was trying to kill them. But through all the talking, he saw a drow looking at him with some interest. What could this be about? Why would he take such interest in a lowly, weak goblin? And then the drow spoke to the rest of them, and who he would later know as Emanon spoke up and said that the drow wished to hire him. The gods be praised! Steady pay through a job, atuning skills that appealed to his natural talents, and NOT dying yet! Daas devoted himself, being very obedient and respectful of his new employer-Volke-who seemed to be training him in his methods. Daas began to like the party, and found them to be somewhat like his family-diverse, but they seemed to have their own problems too. Like him. They couldn't quite get passed certain things. Certain feelings they had. And it made him respect them more. Daas isn't going to quit. His journeys with the party are everything that he dreamed of, and he is very obedient to the party and Volke especially, because he feels-along with his life being spared at the age of 4, it was the best thing that ever happened to him. And one day he hopes to come back home to show his family all the skills he has earned when he is a powerful assassin. One day he will make his family see, and make them proud. After meeting the party Daas was a goblin that got mixed in with the wrong crowd on his adventures, but he needed the money. He most certainly didn't want to die for some crazy cultists. So that's why when he was pulled off a ledge, injured and surrounded by "The Shards of Khaios," he threw down his weapons and surrendered. He was terrified of what might become of him. Especially since the decision was taking so long, he got more concerned. Daas didn't speak common very well at the time, so his imagination was running rampant. Eventually Volke Traxex changed his life by hiring him as an apprentice. He doesn't know why Volke did this, but whatever it was, he saw something in Daas. Daas felt like a shadow his whole life from his adoptive brothers-never being good enough at anything. His family still cared about him the same, but Daas felt like he was less important because of how he didn't measure up to his siblings. This was the opportunity and recognition he set out for to begin with. Volke scared him, but he knew Volke cared about him. He went through rigorous training to fight some of the toughest enemies he had ever seen. Daas didn't have much idea what was going on throughout all this, but he grew to appreciate the rest of the party while learning many things quickly. Daas finally could enjoy himself more on his adventures with his antics being supported by the party. Drinking, partying, hard training, epic questing-he was living the life no matter how dangerous and scary it was. Daas grew to understand some things with Volke about morality as well. Daas didn't know much about good and evil-he just did what felt right usually. But as Daas occompanied Volke on a personal quest, he saw these questions come alive. He saw something change in Volke, and it inspired him-as being a long term mentor. Even still, nothing forced Daas to think about such things, but the spirit of Khel-a mage of Saruun, came to him and told him what was to be. His family would die if he continued to help the party, but that he would be needed to save the party's life. Khel told him he had to make a choice, and told him that the party would need a specific information, and the words would flow with divine energy through Daas' mouth. Daas couldn't believe this to be true. It couldn't be. But something in his mind said deep down it was. He barely got any sleep, knowing more and more that Khel was speaking the truth. His family would be murdered by his dwarven brother, but he knew it was right to save the party. After all, they were his family now too. And he had a feeling, with all the craziness they had encountered in Thunderspire Labyrinth, that the party had an important role to play in the world. Daas made a difficult choice for the sake of The Shards, and turned towards goodness for it. Daas saw that not EVERYTHING was drinking and adventuring (although that's the best part), but that there comes a time when you have to make a choice-for good or ill. Daas saw this in the most influential part of his life in the Tower of Mysteries. So, with everything he does now, Daas thinks about what is right and good-even though he is tempted easily by materials and women. (Especially elven women. Hey, they're majestic man.) Daas' Disposition: Volke-Mentor and father-figure. Daas' father disappeared when he was young, and Volke has shown him many things. He isn't the most fun person ever, but he respects and cares for Volke. Without him, Daas would probably be dead. Grumuush-Grumuush has a simple adventurer kind of outlook on everything, has a fun personality, and is generally hilarious to mess with. He's a great drinking buddy, and stands in the background with Daas on many political endeavors that they both could care less of. Galvinizer-The man is a WALKING. BAR. Also to be said with that, he has a great sense of adventure as well, even if he seems absent minded and awkward to hang around. Azh'riaan-Fun in the same way watching a horror movie is. Azh'riaan is scary and unpredictable, but he really likes him, and depends on him for a lot. And he's a close friend of Grumuush-also taking note of Daas' talents often, and offering sketchy jobs. But hey, money! Daas just wishes he weren't so nervous around him... Rook-Guy can be real fun, but needs to chill out sometimes. It's like he's my mom or something. Daas guesses the party really is like a new family, sheesh. He's kind of embarrassing. Qebehsenuef-not fun at all. Daas isn't sure he is a person at all. He's out for our good, but he never sees him, and when he does he's quiet and boring. He hasn't even made an "on the rocks" gag and poured ale on himself yet!....okay, granted. Most probably wouldn't do that, but if Daas were made of rocks, he'd do that everywhere he went. Qebehsenuef is just not interesting to him. Zerthimon/Suzaku-He's shared a drink or two with Zerthimon, and he's okay Daas supposes. He also likes money, which might be a plus to Daas? I mean, common interest, but Zerthimon seems kind of quiet and sketchy a lot of times which makes Daas uncomfortable. At least it's clear Qebehsenuef is on their side. Suzaku gives an even sketchier vibe, AND he's never shared a drink with Daas. It's certainly disconcerting. Not his place to say much though...